dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Takashi Dragonway
Takashi Dragonway is a first-year college student at Higashi Academy and a Fallen Angel-Human Hybrid, being the son of both Azazel and Reika Dragonway as well as one of the two eldest siblings of three children, being the second oldest child. He is called the Strongest Fallen Angel-Human Hybrid. He is the possessor of The True Apocalypse Dragon Emperor, Acnologia; wielding the Sacred Gear Chaos Edge. Appearance Many people have contributed Takashi's appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks though some can compare his looks to that of a delinquent. He is a near-splitting image of his father as he has inherited his jet black hair though lacks the gold bangs and features that appear handsome. His hair is naturally messy and typically features a fringe on the right side which partially covers his right eye; when wet, however, it is pushed down with loose bangs covering his forehead and front bangs framing his face while the back goes to the middle of his neck. However, his silvery-gray eyes are identical to that of his mother. Takashi is tall as he stands at 6'0" and has a solid build with a lean but muscular and toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. His lightly tan skin is described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes. It is noted by several people and hinted at through reactions that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls though he often appears intimidating, sometimes unintentionally, that makes it difficult for those around him to approach or talk to him. Due to being a wielder of a dragon sacred gear and having the soul of one, Takashi often radiates an extremely powerful dragon aura. As part Fallen Angel, he has a total of 14 black wings though they are unlike those of others seen due to his wings being literally made out of darkness. After coming out of Apocalypse Drive, the stress of using the form combined with the death of his mother caused his appearance to change drastically. His hair became completely white Kuroo.Tetsurou.full.1760663.jpg|Takashi as a young child Original-1.jpg 73748042-352-k402748.jpg|Takashi with his hair down The darkness flight.jpg|Takashi's wings Attire At Higashi Academy, he wears the standard male uniform: a white jacket over a black dress shirt and black pants, along with a white necktie. When dressing casual in his free time, his most common outfit consists of a red checkered, long sleeve collar shirt that is opened up to reveal a dark grey t-shirt and black pants. While out with the group, he wore a black, long sleeve shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants with a black and gold watch that his mother had given to him on his sixteenth birthday. While out swimming, he wore black swim jammers Untitled by happyelyse-dbv757k.jpg 70fa5a520336661a8401af1f5bf902c8.jpg Blinded kuroo tetsurou x reader by yasmochi-d8s1a8k.jpg 29fe1c8bbaa0db2be6fc2970ef7abedb.jpg 0da5480cd3a352023eaaccd277516a15--mulan-anime-sexy.jpg Personality Takashi initially appeared as a nonchalant, quiet and reserved person who often chose to isolate himself from others due to preferring to be in his own company to that of being in others as he would even , something that has given him the impression of being haughty which has caused several others to dislike him. However, this preference to be by himself stems from him having difficulty with properly interacting with others with his mother going as far as to describe . Takashi is able to remain calm and keep his cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on . This also applies to perverted situations: . He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. Takashi is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his combat skills and never once permits himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Takashi has shown various times to have a love for combat and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨. While it is often downplayed, he has a perverted side to him given his fondness for breasts and butts. Even if its by accident, he simply 'rolls' with it and let's himself enjoy the situation without getting worked up about it. His perversion is also evident by the fact that he has no problem with the idea of having a harem and enjoys the fact of having a harem. This often earns him a scolding from though other girls don't mind and often go along with it. Despite this, he will usually try his hardest to show restrain and respect to the woman who act lecherously around him. He also knows when to draw the line as he refused to have sex with Stella when she felt pressured to, stating that it was something that should happen only when she was ready. Much to many people's embarrassment, Takashi has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general as he started getting undressed in front of others while displaying confusion at . He has no problem talking to others whenever he is naked without showing any embarrassment, showing he has no problem with others seeing him naked nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Takashi has shown numerous times that above all else, he treasures the relationships with the girls, his family and friends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why the girls within his group are in love with him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that Druella, Ai and Hana are in love with him, He refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. Despite his seemingly kind nature, he has a much more scarier side to him that typically shows itself when his friends or loved ones are threatened by anyone in which his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: As the son of a Azazel, a fallen angel with Satan-Class power, and Reika Dragonway, a former Paladin of the Chivalric Order, Takashi was born with incredible power and has proven numerous times to undoubtedly be one of the most strongest beings there is especially when combined with the power of Acnologia. It was initially thought that his power was equivalent to an Ultimate-Class devil; however, it was later revealed that Takashi was holding himself back and his power was equal to that of his father though Azazel noted that his son had to potential to be even stronger. He is capable of exerting his power in the form of an enormous aura that Stella and many have described as being "strong, powerful and warm" though it was noted on several occasions to become "cold and terrifying" to the point that it can often times leave those who feel it to be overwhelmed and incapacitated with fear. After a full year of intense training, Takashi's power increased to be on par with a Super Devil. Immense Physical Strength: Takashi has displayed numerous time to possess immense levels of physical strength and has proven capable of contending with the toughest of opponents with raw strength alone. He was able to easily shatter stone without any effort on his part and force apart two Giants fists without showing much strain. Immense Speed: Takashi is able to move at blindingly fast speeds; being able to create afterimages and appear behind opponents without them noticing as if he was teleporting. In his Balance Breaker state, he can further increase his speed by using the boosters. His reflexes are fast enough that he can. Enhanced Stamina: Due to the training he received in his younger years, Takashi already possessed a high amount of stamina; being able to use the Chaos Edge without any loss of stamina and could use an incomplete version of his Balance Breaker without a countdown. Incredible Durability: Like many other aspects of himself, Takashi has shown to possess a level of durability that greatly surpasses common sense that has allowed him, on multiple occasions, to simply shrug off injuries and taking attacks that would disable or outright kill many others, such as being impaled through the chest with his own sword. During a fight with two giants, he was caught between their fists which produced a shockwave that devastated the surrounding landscape but emerged unharmed. He was able to travel through the Dimensional Gap without the use of magical protecting and came out with only minor injuries. Immense Pain Tolerance: He possesses an great tolerance to pain which is what allows him to keep on moving despite being seriously injured. Regeneration: Takashi has incredible regeneration capabilities as he is able to heal himself from grievous wounds that many others would normally be unable to survive with miraculous speed. How he gained this ability is unknown though Azazel has speculated that it is something his son has inherited from his mothers side Flight: Being part fallen angel, Takashi is capable of flight using his fallen angel wings. * Darkness Manipulation: He is able to manipulate and morph the darkness his wings are made of into various shapes for a variety of purposes such as solidifying and hardening it to protect himself from attacks, Immense Light Weaponry: As part Fallen Angel, Takashi is able to create light based weaponry to help him in a fight. Master Magician: Takashi is extremely talented in using magic and has learned several types in a short period though refrains from using it as magic tires him out faster * Servant Contract: * Magical Pacts: Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: As his mother was a human who possessed a large amount of light attribute and had the capability to wield a holy sword, he inherited the same light and is able to wield any Holy Sword without artificial means. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Takashi initially had some training in fighting which he would practice daily on a punching bag during workouts with his fighting style reminiscent of and he proved to be a sufficient enough combatant to effortlessly take . After being trained by Azazel and Tannin in which he had to learn how to survive the latter's assault, he became more skillful in combat as he was able to hold his own against Larcade for a time before eventually being overwhelmed. Following his training with Sun Wukong, his skills were further improved that he is able to fight God-Class opponents without the use of his Balance Breaker * Dragon Fist: Multilingualism: As part Fallen Angel, Takashi has an passive ability which enables him to speak to others with them hearing him in the language they are most familiar with. First Aid: Takashi know's the basics of first aid as well as how to apply it to others. However, he has admitted that his knowledge was limited to making slings, resetting bones and dressing wounds. Willpower: One major characteristic of Takashi is his indomitable will. Despite anything dangerous thrown at him, he will alway push forward and never never up. With that said one of the few things that will break his will even for a moment will be losing those close to him Animal communication: As shown several times, Takashi has a rather unusual/particular way with animals in a manner in which most others don't and has an innate ability to communicate and bond with the creature both magical and non-magical. Cooking: Having been taught by his mother at a young age, he is exceptionally skilled in cooking. He has even thought of opening his own restaurant one day. Seduction and Sexual Dominance Expert: Thanks to expert "training" from Druella and extensive "practice" with his servants, Takashi is highly proficient in seducing and sexually subduing women in part to his good looks to the point that he is able to easily make one of his classmates orgasm several times in mere moments by simply groping her breasts. Druella has stated on several occasions that he would be hard to beat for most Incubi, the male versions of Succubi, and even Aphrodite has commented that he would make a wonderful replacement for Eros if Alexander was born a demigod. Equipment Chaos Edge: A sacred gear that merges the hosts soul with that of the Chaos Dragon, the True Apocalyptic Dragon Emperor, Acnologia. Chaos Edge has the ability to Devour every 10 seconds without limit which allows the wielder to absorb an opponent's attack into their body that the wielder can either redirect the attack back at the opponent or use it to boost their own power and its sub-ability Copy which allows the wielder to copy an opponent's and/or sacred gears ability. However, due to Copy consuming the users lifespan, it was banned by Azazel for Takashi to use it. *'Chaos Edge: Apocalypse Armor' : The Balance Breaker of Chaos Claw, also know as the Armor of the Black Dragon God, that manifests a muscular jet black dragon armor with dark blue jewels while the eye sections are crimson matching the user's physique. The way the armor appears is unique; instead of merely covering the user's body, darkness and blue flames erupt from the ground before wrapping around their body as it solidifies until forming the Apocalypse Armor. The armor drastically increases the user's power, abilities, speed, and defense. In this form, Takashi can use Devour without the 10-second limit. The Chaos Claw also has the ability to absorb the power of those around the user through the use of Total Consumption. At the back of the armor, there are two rocket boosters that give a temporary boost of speed and flight. Alexander first activated his imperfect version of Apocalypse Armor through sheer will power though was able to remain in this version for extended periods of time without self-sacrifice on his part. Despite only being an incomplete version, it is as powerful as both completed versions of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing Scale Mail. It wasn't until during his second fight with Larcade that Alexander was able to complete his Balance Breaker with the want for more power to protect his family triggering the evolution. Upon activation of his complete Balance Breaker, the Apocalypse Armor gained a pair of Dragon Wings similar to Divine Dividing though the wings are jet black with blue markings while the eight energy feathers are also blue. *'Chaos Edge: Apocalypse Mode ': An version of Juggernaut Drive and Breakdown the Beast in which he becomes Acnologia rather then his armor changing. After Shiro was badly injured, Takashi's intense levels of hate, anger and fear caused him to first enter this form. The form possesses incredible power as simply activating it caused a explosion similar to that of a nuke. In this form, Alexander's strength, speed and durability are drastically increased as he could clear an large distance within seconds, . This form also possessed incredible strength as he easily defeated and nearly killed. Just like Juggernaut Drive and Breakdown the Beast, however, the form has the risk of Alexander losing his sanity and his lifespan devoured ** Oblivion Roar: It's finishing that is the most powerful attack of the Chaos Edge. A white glow appears from in the mouth of the form that grows in intensity before shooting a powerful beam of blinding white energy of immense destructive power. *hj: The is an enhanced form that surpasses the Apocalypse Drive which Takeshi obtained after feeling righteous fury in place of the cold anger that led to the Apocalypse Drive. While in this form, the color of the Apocalypse Armor changes to black, crimson and grey while the gems change from dark blue to crimson. This form offers Takeshi the use of new moves and does not consume his lifespan though the amount of time that he can sustain this form is limited due to the amount of power required. Masamune: A holy sword once belonging to Takashi's mother, Masamune was given to him by her Quotes * (To Acnologia upon meeting him) ¨Alright you overgrown lizard. You´ve been living in my body for god knows how long and now its time to pay rent. For now, I´ll take some of your power.¨ * "Not only did you insult me, you had the nerve to Trivia * Takashi's appearance is based on Tetsuro Kuuro from Haikyuu!! * Takashi is half-Japanese on his mothers side * According to many others, Takashi has a subtle accent * His favorite food is Sushi and Dango as he would often eat the two on a daily basis * The person Takashi respects the most is his mother * Takashi means "fierce warrior" . His last name is made up but is suppose to mean "path of the dragon" due to possessing a dragon sacred gear and being trained by a dragon Themes * All Good Things- For The Glory Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Skullguy123 Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:Fanon Characters